What A Turkey and Other Holiday Drabbles
by girl in the glen
Summary: Just some Drabbles built around the holidays. What do Men from UNCLE do about these things?
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me, is it customary to shoot one's own turkey for Thanksgiving?"

"What? No. We go to the supermarket, or better yet receive an invitation to someone else's home and just… enjoy."

"So, you do not think it is preferable to engage in the spirit of the Pilgrims and…"

"Illya, why are you even asking this question?"

"I overheard a conversation among some … people. It sounded as though they had a hunting party planned, and…"

"A hunting party? You heard those two words in the same sentence? Okay, and you thought…"

"I thought … _They shoot turkeys, don't they?"_


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet and Southern

Illya looked on hungrily at the preparations for a Thanksgiving meal. Never before had he seen something this luscious, this enticing.

Layer upon layer of the orange colored potato were swathed in butter and brown sugar, pineapple and thin slices of orange. Finally, triumphantly, a topping of small marshmallows finished the grand assembly before being set into the oven to brown to perfection.

"And this is dessert?"

Her reply was as triumphant as the gooey crown. Landing the Russian for Thanksgiving was something for which this southern belle hoped they would both be truly thankful.

"No darlin'. Dessert comes later."


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Is Served

"Come in my dear, dinner is almost ready."

There was an air of deliberateness about the woman as she walked into the room. The aroma of Thanksgiving permeated the swanky apartment.

"My goodness, Napoleon. You have really outdone yourself. Is this really all for me?"

Napoleon Solo spared little effort when it came to seducing a beautiful woman. For this one he had even gone the extra mile and hired a caterer willing to prepare dinner for two on Thanksgiving.

"Mmmm… for you my love, and for all that you mean to me."

"So this is Thanksgiving… Thank you darling."


	4. Chapter 4: Afterglow

The day had been a good one, with excellent food and captivating companionship. For an UNCLE agent, it was rare indeed to relax as he had today in the company of someone so desirable and … safe.

That was what he felt right now, lying here next to her. Loss and uncertainty of what any given day might bring sometimes eclipsed his memory of how kind and caring another human being could be. At times he forgot he was capable of being that; he was remembering it now.

This wasn't what the holiday really meant, but he was very thankful.


	5. Chapter 5: Many Thanks

"Did you have a pleasant holiday, Napoleon?"

The blond agent looked rested, quite a change from his battered appearance of the week before.

"Yes, very pleasant actually. You certainly look better today. I suppose you stayed in and spent your Thanksgiving pouring over classic literature or …"

Napoleon stopped mid-sentence. Illya's expression betrayed something as yet undiscovered by his now curious partner.

"… or did you find something else to do? Hmmm?"

Illya raised his eyebrows, feigning an innocence that was no longer believable.

"I merely gave thanks, my friend."

"Yes, I imagine you did, tovarisch."

"And you?"

_"Many thanks."_


	6. Chapter 6: Tidings Nonetheless

"There are already Christmas decorations in the store windows."

Napoleon turned to look at Illya, prepared for some long-winded diatribe on commercialism.

"They're very pretty."

Now Napoleon looked at Illya and wondered who was really living inside of that blond head.

"Why Illya Kuryakin, as I live and breathe…"

Illya canted his head to one side as only he could.

"As you live and breathe… and…?"

"Nothing."

Illya turned back to the papers on his desk.

"It's just that …"

"You are surprised that I find the decorations pleasing."

"Well … maybe."

"Art is in the details, as is God."


	7. Chapter 7: A Question

Illya's neighborhood was a mix of ethnic groups, a mélange of languages and accents that made him feel less of an outsider here in New York.

Christmas here seemed lonely. Illya had never fully grasped the meaning of this holiday, although his mother had tried to help dislodge the Soviet dogma of unbelief.

Standing at his window, looking at stoops festooned with greenery, the young man wondered what it had to do with the birth of a child. How had it come to be tinsel and red bows?

Perhaps he should study it. It has stood the test of time.


	8. Chapter 8: Do You Believe?

"Napoleon…"

"Yes Illya."

The blond hesitated. Perhaps this was a sensitive subject, something best left for …

"Do you believe in Christmas?"

Napoleon laughed before turning to look at his erstwhile partner. Illya's eyes were serious.

"I … What do you mean by _believe_ in it? Christmas comes every year, along with the lights and the presents…"

The blond head shook.

"That isn't what I mean. Do you _believe_ in the story? Do you _believe_ that there is more?"

Did he?

"Whether or not I believe it, I still wonder if what we do … You know?"

Illya did know.


	9. Chapter 9: A Different Cloud

The corridors within the headquarters of UNCLE didn't look different. No one had set up any decorations to mark the season, and yet there was a buoyancy to the atmosphere that seemed to permeate attitudes and actions now that Christmas was approaching.

Illya took note of it: utilizing skills that were in his repertoire as both scientist and spy, the Russian set about to analyze this transformation.

He was not unfamiliar with the so-called _spirit of the season_, having observed it elsewhere, including his own country. The message of hope transcended even the secular cloud of politics; it changed people.


	10. Chapter 10: The Saint Clause-dbl drabble

The conversation had wandered into some interesting speculation as Illya and Napoleon conjectured about why people do or don't do things the same way when it came to Christmas.

"Well, I think that some folks just don't want to be religious, and Santa Claus is a way to celebrate without invoking anything … you know…"

One blond eyebrow rose…

"But the origins of Santa are religious. It seems hypocritical that a purely religious figure such as Saint Nicholas … yes, Napoleon, even I know of him. He is very popular in Russia.'

That sidebar of information did not deter Illya.

~~~~~:

"As I was saying, Santa Claus is merely an evolved religious icon. Even I can clearly see that you cannot separate Christmas from its origins."

Napoleon paused to consider this bit of holiday theoretical reasoning. Leave it to Illya to find a way to confound a simple delineation between secular and religious activities.

"Okay, so you're saying that even if you only celebrate Christmas with a nod to Santa Claus, you're still calling on a religious back story, so to speak?"

Illya wondered how people could pass over what seemed so glaringly obvious.

"A _saint_ by any other name..."


	11. Chapter 11: Remember

"Only two weeks now, Illya.'

Illya didn't turn his head, but his eyes were on his partner as he took the last bite of donut.

"Two weeks until … Oh. Yes, Christmas."

Napoleon made a face, twisting his lips into something like disdain.

"You know very well I'm talking about Christmas. With luck we'll still be in New York and not out on some crazy chase across Europe."

Illya looked thoughtful at that, recalling images.

"I don't know, it might be nice to be overseas for Christmas. You forget, I suppose, _that is home for me_."

Napoleon did sometimes forget.


	12. Chapter 12: Trapped

There was an exchange of gunfire, then silence.

"I think I'm hit."

Napoleon scowled. Concern competed with irritation at what seemed like a predictable outcome for the Russian.

"You need to cut your hair, it makes you too much of a target."

Now it was Illya's turn to scowl.

"You know, Santa won't bring you presents if you're not nice to the poor Soviet orphan boy."

"What? Now you're using _my_ Santa Claus as a threat?"

The irritation lost out as Napoleon spotted a bloom of red on his partner's shirt.

"Where's a sleigh and reindeer when you need them?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Stand

"How's the shoulder?"

Napoleon had managed to get himself and his partner to a safe place after an explosive turn of events at the THRUSH satrapy.

"Fine. It may slow me down a little…"

"Well… it's not Christmas yet. You still have time to get better."

Illya turned on the blue gaze that disarmed and repelled almost simultaneously.

"That is not a consideration for me, Napoleon. Please, do not think…"

"What I think is that regardless of the process you've undertaken to try to understand Christmas and possibly dismantle it entirely, you will not spend it alone, tovarisch."

Illya smiled.


	14. Chapter 14: Catching Up

It was sudden, and it came in with a vehemence that defied all previous objections to cooperating with it.

Illya caught the Christmas spirit.

Without warning, the Russian With No Soul suddenly felt as though he had one. Unexpected kindnesses and smiling faces finally wore him down enough to accept that there was something about this Day of … whatever it was… that affected people in a positive way.

Hushed observances from his childhood, his father's violin, stories told by his grandmother were poignant memories that fueled a desire to gift others with the joy he had once known.

Rozhdestvo.


	15. Chapter 15: Merry Christmas

Christmas settled in on the men from UNCLE within the gunmetal walls of headquarters. It was still a workday for those whose goal was saving the world from evil empires.

"So Illya, what did you finally decide about Christmas?"

The blond raised an eyebrow at the question, his response not as ready as he might have supposed a few months prior.

"I believe that I shall yield to the wisdom of my elders, to those who have gone before me."

Napoleon smiled, although he wasn't entirely certain of what that reply meant.

"So, Merry Christmas?"

"Yes, my friend. Merry Christmas."


	16. Chapter 16: Not Over Yet

"Well, I reckon it's all over but the shoutin'."

Illya looked up at Ginny, from Reception.

"What is over, and why are people shouting?"

Ginny smiled at the handsome blond, every ounce of her southern belle demeanor on standby for what might come next.

"Why… Christmas, you silly goose. It's just a sayin' we have in the South. As I recall, our Thanksgiving dinner was finished off with a little of that."

Ah yes… Thanksgiving was indeed memorable. If ever the Russian had needed to be handled with care and generosity…

"So, do you have plans for New Year's Eve?


	17. Chapter 17: Did Too

There was an unofficial _pre-countdown_ countdown at UNCLE Headquarters. With only two days left to secure a date for the big night, New Year's Eve loomed on the horizon with a ticking clock instead of a setting sun.

"So, have you made your plans for New Year's Eve?"

"Yes. And you?"

Napoleon was surprised by Illya's answer.

"Wait, you mean you already have a date?''

With an expression that said 'Of course', the Russian didn't try to hide the smirk.

"You thought I would not, or could not?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"I did not."


	18. Chapter 18: Do You Want To Know A Secret

"So, Napoleon, who is the lucky woman with whom you will share your evening?"

"Oh, I think it's going to stay just between the two of us. For some reason I feel reluctant to let it get around headquarters."

That caused the Russian to frown; the insinuation that he would gossip seemed uncalled for.

"I assure you, my friend, her name would not escape my lips."

"Mmmm… If it's all the same to you, Illya, I'd rather not say."

"Very well, keep your secrets and I shall have mine."

At that the brunet smiled knowingly.

"Afraid it's too late, tovarisch."


End file.
